Reflection
by crazystick
Summary: Shego now an old woman reflects on her life. My first kigo and songfic all in one story. Set to Times they are a-changin by Bob Dylan. Please read and review.


Kim Possible isn't mine so disney please don't sue me m'kay? Kasy and Sheki are property of nodrogs.

Shego lay in her hospital bed, now an old woman. She was dying and she had no regrets, she'd done more living in her twenties than most people in their entire lives. The morphine dulled the pain, as she reflected on her life.

Come gather 'round people

Wherever you roam

And admit that the waters

Around you have grown

She thought about the woman who eventually became her wife. Her mother had been right, love was a strange thing. She chuckled to herself as she thought of their first kiss. Ron and Dr. Drakken had been slap boxing, she and Kim had been making with the witty banter two inches from each other's faces, when Ron bumped Kim and their lips met. The look on Kim's face was priceless.

And accept it that soon

You'll be drenched to the bone.

If your time to you

Is worth savin'

Then you better start swimmin'

Or you'll sink like a stone

For the times they are a-changin'.

Her mind drifted to Kim and her wedding. She wore a black and green tuxedo. Kim wore a white wedding dress. Ron was even there as Kim's "bridesman". Their picture was in the paper as the ban on gay marriage was lifted. It had easily been the happiest day of her life.

Come writers and critics

Who prophesize with your pen

And keep your eyes wide

The chance won't come again

And don't speak too soon

For the wheel's still in spin

And there's no tellin' who

That it's namin'.

Kasy and Sheki, their two daughters, now grown with children of their own. Kasy married Wendal Lipsky...Who knew Dr. D had a son? Nobody saw that coming. Andy was the best grandson in the world and Shego loved spoiling him. Sheki followed in her mothers' footsteps and married a classmate. Jessica was a sweetheart and they adopted two wonderful girls.

For the loser now

Will be later to win

For the times they are a-changin'.

Ron's wedding, oh dear, she'd nearly forgotten how good Kimmie looked in a tux, as she stood as Ron's "best woman". The woman Ron married was a bubbly blonde he'd known in high school. Their daughter was a brilliant ritalin-kid with dyed pink hair and her old-man's sense of humor. She got married years ago to some femmy lookin' guy with coke-bottle glasses. Shego shook her head.

Come senators, congressmen

Please heed the call

Don't stand in the doorway

Don't block up the hall

For he that gets hurt

Will be he who has stalled

Kim's retirement from from heroing was a bittersweet day. It was hard for her to admit that at the age of sixty-two, she couldn't fight evil like she was nineteen anymore. Her retirement party was the stuff of legend. Villains, now much older, came to salute their worthy opponent. Even Dr. D, his hair white, and stooped with a cane, had to finally admit she was "all that."

There's a battle outside

And it is ragin'.

It'll soon shake your windows

And rattle your walls

For the times they are a-changin'.

The second saddest day of Shego's life came on a cold day in November. The day of Ron Stoppable's funeral. Cancer succeeding where countless villains and an alien invasion had failed. He was sixty-seven. Kim was a picture of quiet dignity as they lowered his casket into the ground. Shego held her as she cried for an hour straight afterward. Kasy threw his medicinal marijuana pipe she'd bought him into the hole as they shoveled earth onto the casket. Sheki simply said "Goodbye Uncle Ron." Tara passed on soon after.

Come mothers and fathers

Throughout the land

And don't criticize

What you can't understand

Your sons and your daughters

Are beyond your command

Your old road is

Rapidly fadin'.

Please get out of the new one

If you can't lend your hand

For the times they are a-changin'.

Kim's parents never really liked her....even at the old age of ninety-seven the memory of James Possible making Kim choose between her family and Shego made her blood boil. James died later that year hit by a drunk driver. Ann took up a crusade against drunk driving. As for Kim, Shego had been amazed she'd chosen her over her over-bearing father. Princess had always struck her as a bit of a daddy's girl.

The line it is drawn

The curse it is cast

The slowest one now

Will later be fast

The saddest day of Shego's life came a month ago. Kim had died in her sleep at the age of ninety-two. She could barely stand during the funeral. Kasy and Sheki both held her as her wife and their mother was lowered into the ground. Shego had bought the plot next to Ron according to Kim's wishes. Shego cried as her children and grandchildren walked her to the car. She was hospitalized two weeks later and told her plasma powers were killing her. Kasy had said that her mother was too onery to die and that she'd out live her and Sheki. Shego had no such illusions.

As the present now

Will later be past

The order is

Rapidly fadin'.

And the first one now

Will later be last

For the times they are a-changin'.

A doctor came in with a chart.

"Ms. Go-Possible? Your chart has a do not resuscitate order is that correct?"

"Damn skippy, I want to see my wife again. You here to talk me out of it?" Shego said looking daggers at the doctor.

"No-no, that is entirely your choice we just need to make sure for legal purposes." the doctor said holding his hands up.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to be poked and prodded anymore. I'm a goner I get it." Shego said in much the same way she gave Dr. Drakken grief way-back-when. The doctor left shaking his head.

Her children and grandchildren came to see her. She put on a brave face for them, defiant to the end. Shego made peace with her maker before she went to sleep that night.

Shego was awoken by a loud commotion her room was filling with doctors.

"We need to respect her wishes." A doctor said solemnly. Out of the crowd Kim walked into the room, frozen in time at the age of their wedding day in her original mission clothes.

"Time to go Shego." Kim said holding her hand out.

Shego took her hand and sat up. Just then her heart monitor flatlined. When she stood up she looked down, she was wearing her old bodysuit, she'd sold to Senior senior Jr to start Kasy and Sheki's college fund. She looked in the mirror she was twenty-six again! the two embraced and kissed.

"Ron's waiting downstairs, c'mon!" Kim said dragging her from the room. Hand in hand they walked through the hospital until they made it to the waiting room to find Ron leaning against the wall, young and healthy as well.

"If we hurry we can catch Jerry Garcia in concert!" Ron said excitedly.

Arm in arm the three of them walked out the door and into the light.


End file.
